


Cendrillon

by Theo_Pavol



Category: Dream Team- Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Coronation Ball, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hey Lets overthrow the government, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Swearing, dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theo_Pavol/pseuds/Theo_Pavol
Summary: Even though he thought it was impossible to create a weapon that could kill anyone with one hit, there it was, in his hands, glowing with enchant.The sword that would kill Dream.After all, that’s why it was made.And George was destined to kill him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DNF/ Dream Team fic and I am nervous. Hope you like it!
> 
> If anyone I know in real life finds out I wrote this, I will be incredibly unhappy so if you know me in real life please don't mention this to me.

George looked down at the sword in his hand. Although he couldn’t see much color to it, he knew was gorgeous, after all it was created to be the most powerful on the SMP. Even though he thought it was impossible to create a weapon that could kill anyone with one hit, yet there it was, in his hands, glowing with enchant. 

The sword that would kill Dream. 

After all, that’s why it was made. 

And George was destined to kill him.

“Do you understand, George?” Techno asked.

George looked up, completely clueless of the conversation Techno, Tubbo, Tommy, and Sapnap, were having. 

“Of course, he doesn’t,” Tommy throws his arms into the air, “he’s too fucking busy thinking about Dream. Do you understand we’re in a fucking war here?”

George stared at them, taking comfort in Tubbo’s kind eyes. Even holding one of the highest positions in the land, he still cares for his friends- for Tommy. George wishes Dream were more like him.

“Listen George this will only work if you know the plan,” Sapnap said sympathetically. “Do you need us to go over it one more time?”

He nodded, resulting in Tommy to loudly sigh, mostly for effect. 

“Okay so, it all starts Saturday, Dream is hosting a ball to celebrate Eret’s coronation as king. Techno and I will take care of Eret, you are going to go, dance with Dream, then kill him with the sword Techno made. Boom George is king again,” Sapnap explained clearly in a much simpler way than earlier, partly due to his hidden aggravation at George’s lack of interest in the plan. 

“Then we’ll be free from the green bitch boy!” Tommy yelled standing up in celebration resulting in Tubbo grabbing his arm and pulling him back into his seat.

“We are trying to assassinate a god, are you trying to tell him before we even try?” Techno warned, clearly much more in touch with the gravity of the situation than the others. 

The chat continued amongst them, continuing to visualize the fine details, such how to get Tommy in unnoticed as well as how to isolate Dream from his guards, leaving George alone with his thoughts.

He was unsure he if would be able to do it, Dream was his best friend- was that the right word? Regardless of what they were, Dream still meant something to him, hell he meant everything.

All I care about is your discs

Dreams words to Tommy echoes in George’s head, mocking his feelings. He knows he shouldn’t care about Dream, yet he couldn’t help himself. They had been through so much together. They raised the server from the ground together. They won wars together.

Now George was nothing to him.

He’d be lying if he said it didn’t hurt; to see the person you care about most deteriorate to a shell of their former self. When Tommy appeared in Techno’s kitchen whilst they were having dinner telling stories of the hell Dream put him through, he wanted to believe they were lies; but he couldn’t. Somehow, he knew that Tommy was telling the truth. 

He knew that his Dream was gone, yet he didn’t think he would have the strength to take away what was left of his former best friend, even if he had no chance of redemption.

“Why me!” George blurted, destroying the ongoing conversation.

“What,” Techno asked.

“Why me?” George could feel his eyes welling up with tears,” What’s so special about me? He doesn’t care about any of us. Why can’t Sapnap do it? What makes me so special? I don’t want to hurt anyone. I just- “ 

“It has to be you,” Sapnap interrupted, portraying annoyance and, much more vividly, jealously towards George. “You’re the only person he cares about. If you ask him to dance, he won’t say no.”

“He won’t dance with me,” George says, clearly trying to convince himself as an excuse to forfeit the plan.

“He will.” Techno tries to persuade,” Trust me, the plan will go- “ 

“The plan is bullshit! He is not going to dance with me, he does not care about any of us, all he cares about is his power. He would never sacrifice that, not for anyone.” George could see Sapnap shaking with anger, yet against his better judgment, he continued. “All that’s going to happen is he’s going to say no then he’ll have you guys hunted for killing Eret. Why do we even care if Dream stays in power, my life has been just fine, quite frankly. Honestly- “

George heard someone slam down on the table, immediately looking towards Tommy, but was surprised at the fact, for the first time ever, it appeared as he had nothing to say. A look of shock and sadness across his face. Next to him, however, was Tubbo, standing tall over his sitting friends.

“You’re a fucking asshole! How can you not see it? He started a war over your stupid cottage. He threatened mine and Tommy’s life just because your house got slightly damaged,” George tries to recall another time he saw Tubbo this mad- or mad period- but his mind went blank. “Do you know the things Tommy went through? I thought my best friend died because I exiled him. Because of you George! It’s your fucking job to fix this. Maybe your life hasn’t changed, but every time I close my fucking eyes I’m back in front of the pillar. Tommy has fucking nightmares and wakes up screaming every night.” He saw Tommy lightly tug to Tubbo’s poorly buttoned shirt, urging him to sit back down. “So maybe your life hasn’t changed, but everyone else’s has. Stop being a selfish asshole and open your eyes to the atrocities Dream has caused to everyone else.” He sat down, comforting Tommy in a way only a brother could.

The silence surrounding him was the loudest George had ever heard, only interrupted by the occasional sniffle from Tommy, who was clearly overwhelmed by the memories produced by Tubbo’s outburst. Even though he didn’t want to believe it, he knew Tubbo was right. He knew what had to be done- what he had to do. It was the swords destiny to kill Dream, yet it was Georges destiny to yield the sword. 

“I’m in,” he said, winning smiles from the other at the table.

“Good” Techno pulled out a blueprint of the castle’s layout. “Here’s what we need to do in order for this plan to go off without a hitch: George,” He looked up at Techno. “ Your only job is to distract Dream. Just make sure that he is alone. Your strength potion wears off at midnight, but you need to wait until at least eleven to attack. We don’t want anyone to get suspicious of Dream’s sudden disappearance, or- even worse- go looking for him. While you too are dancing- or doing god knows what,” the second part of the statement was muttered to the point of being barely comprehensible, yet it still brought a flush to George’s cheeks. 

“Tubbo, you in charge of getting Eret to “the nest”,” Sapnap said, ignoring Techno’s sigh at the stupid name, “It should be an easy job just ask him about his castle and he’ll eventually give you a tour”

“This is where I shine!” Tommy exclaimed, clearly in an improved mental state.” I’ll be up in the rafters, ready to land an MLG then kill him.” He puffed out his chest, clearly an expression of pride. “With Tubbo’s help of course.”

Tubbo did not respond to this, instead choosing to sit in silence, clearly still recovering from his earlier words. 

“Then only Ponk and Sam will be left, and honestly if Dream is with George, they probably won’t be doing anything,” Sapnap continued, “Best case scenario is that Techno and I don’t have to engage in a fight with them. Worst is,” he stopped, pausing for a few seconds,” well, we can cross that bridge if it comes to it.”

George looked at the brave people around him. It was odd, for the first time in so long he felt independent. He was fighting for what he believed in, not what another person told him to do. He knew that if they got rid of Dream, Tommy and Tubbo could live in peace, no longer separated by a frozen tundra. He and Sapnap would be able to live the rest of their lives knowing that there are people who care about them and be relieved of the fear that those people would be taken or hurt. Techno would be able to exist without fear of being falsely imprisoned, simply because of his strength. 

Together they could bring peace to the SMP.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hate when you wear the mask,” George whispered cupping Dream's face with his hand, even though it was much too small to cover anything but his cheek.
> 
> “I don’t get why.”
> 
> “It makes you hidden,” he pushed Dream's long the hair from his eyes. “I want to see you,” George hesitated before continuing, “all of you.”
> 
> “I couldn’t hide from you,” he took George’s hand in his, smiling at how much larger his hands were. “You’re my best friend.” Dream looked down at George’s lips, as though he was going to kiss him. 
> 
> He doesn’t think he would stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to clarify that this work is not shipping the content creators, but rather the characters they play on the SMP. In addition, if the CCs change their opinions on fanfiction, this will be deleted. 
> 
> This takes place in the Dream SMP, so all the characters are their Minecraft skins. The only exception is Dream (because I have no clue how to show emotion to a green blob) who just looks like a Minecraft skin version of a cosplayer.

He looked up at the illuminated castle. It had been so long since he has seen it, he almost forgot the beauty of it. Especially when compared to the disgusting cobblestone towers that were common elsewhere. Even though they were a corrupt asshole, it was clear Eret was a masterful builder. 

George could not wait to have his castle back. 

“As long as we stick to the plan everything should be fine,” Sapnap unconfidently said. George wondered if he was as nervous to see Dream again as he was. After all, Dream was his best friend as well.

Best friend?

Was that what he and Dream were?

After all, best friends don’t start wars over each other. Best friends don’t look at each other the way they did. Best friends didn’t flirt every chance they had like they did. 

So, what were they?

Would he have time to find out now that Dream’s execution had been planned?

_He thought back to the long nights they would stay awake together when the server had first been created. Before there had been wars that tormented those unlucky enough to get involved. The only sound would be their light breathing as they laid in grass, looking up at the starts. He looked over at the other man, dirty blonde hair peeking out from behind his oversized white mask; his hoodie blending into the grass, as if Dream was part of the world. Even with the mask on George could see a smile on his face._

_“You’re smiling like an idiot,” George rolled into his side to face Dream, yet he remained still, eyes on the stars._

_“Because I’m with you,” his smile only grew wider as a blush went across George’s face. Damn him and his smooth talking._

_“That’s not funny,” George playfully pulled on Dream’s hoodie, hoping that maybe he wouldn’t notice his blush._

_Dream moved to face him,” I wasn’t trying to be funny,” his whole face now obscured by the mask, “it’s the truth.”_

_Heat flew across his face and he wondered if Dream felt the same. Was he flustered at the apparent closeness of the two? Did them flirting even affect him or was it just some game to him. George reached out, his hand pushing up Dream’s mask, causing him to slightly flinch, but make no effort to stop him. It was obvious now that he was blushing as well._

_“I hate when you wear the mask,” he whispered cupping his face with his hand, even though it was much too small to cover anything but his cheek._

_“I don’t get why.”_

_“It makes you hidden,” he brought his hand to Dreams face, pushing the hair from his eyes. “I want to see you,” George hesitated before continuing, “all of you.”_

_“I couldn’t hide from you,” he took George’s hand in his, smiling at how much larger his hands were. “You’re my best friend.” He traced circles across George’s palm with his thumb, their faces inches apart. He could feel an electricity surrounding them, creating butterflies in his stomach. Dream looked down at George’s lips, as though he was going to kiss him._

_He doesn’t think he would stop him._

“George,” Sapnap said, drawing George’s attention back to the matter at hand. “For this to work, you need to stay focused; we all do. If anything goes wrong and we get caught,” he stopped and looked around at them. He did not need to finish his statement. Even Techno, who rarely showed any emotion, was visibly nervous. 

They all knew what would happen in anyone found out what they planned to do. 

George shuttered at the thought. For simply griefing a house, a common occurrence on the server, Tommy had been exiled; forced away from his friends and family and brainwashed to do whatever Dream told him to. He could only imagine the horrific repercussions for their crimes if Dream knew they were going to attack his kingdom.

“We won’t fail though,” Tubbo said with a facade of confidence, though it was clear to all of them he was faking it.” We can do this.” 

Could they really? After all Dream was a literal god. He had the power to kill any of them with a simple command on his keyboard. The more George pondered it, the more ridiculous their plan became. There were so many things that could go wrong, all seemingly more plausible than them being able to isolate Dream and Eret long enough to kill them. The mere idea that George would be able to kill Dream in the first place seemed ridiculous. Dream had only ever been killed by Techno, and even that seems improbable now with his new power.

Dear god, why had George agreed to this.

“It’s now or never boys!” Tommy yelled, jumping up and down with his hands on Tubbo’s shoulders.

Did this child not know that this was a top-secret mission?

“Let’s go, we need to act efficiently if we hope to do anything,” Techno walked away, towards the back of the castle. “Good luck,” he stopped, waiting for Tommy to follow him. Once he helped Tommy get into the rafters, he would come back and meet up with Sapnap inside. 

“Be careful,” Tommy aggressively ruffled Tubbo’s hair resulting in his hands being swatted away. He took a few steps forward before turning around. “I’m serious, please be careful,” he looked at Tubbo who nodded. Satisfied with the response, he took off behind Techno. 

“He’ll be okay,” George reassured Tubbo, who was clearly worried for his friend’s safety. 

“Let’s just hope he can be quite long enough to not get caught,” Sapnap joked, clearly trying to lighten the mood. Unfortunately, the knowledge of the upcoming events overshadowed his efforts. 

“I just don’t want to lose him,” He looked up at the castle, though it was clear his mind was somewhere else. “Again.” With that Tubbo walked up toward the castle, readjusting the tie on his suit. It was clear he was trying his best to be confident, yet his visible anxiety seeped through his suit. George hoped the other guests would just assume it was just from representing his country at such a large event.

Before following him up the stairs, Sapnap reassuringly squeezed George’s arm, leaving him alone. He rubbed ankle, ensuring the blade was still tucked into his sock. Thank god it was small enough to not look too conspicuous. He just hoped that nobody else would notice it until after midnight.

He took the first step of the long staircase. He wanted to run, away from the castle. Away from Dream, but he knew he couldn’t. He no longer had a choice, he had to fulfill his destiny; or die trying. Taking a deep breath and slightly loosening his blue striped tie, he started the rest of his walk, up the stairs, following behind his friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my editor again! 
> 
> I know this chapter is short, originally it was combined with the next chapter, but I decided there was a clear break in the text. So, I am posting them separately, but the next one should be up shortly. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have to do this. Your friends need this,” as ridiculous as he thought it was, giving himself a pep talk was slightly decreasing his anxieties. Embracing his newfound confidence, he opened the bathroom door, starting confidently down the hallway.
> 
> Right before he ran into someone, nearly falling on the ground before he was held up by the other person. 
> 
> “Still falling for me I see,” he would know that voice anywhere. 
> 
> He froze. He wondered if Dream could hear George’s heartbeat, it felt as though it would burst through his chest at any second. How was he going to manage to kill Dream if he couldn’t even think straight around him?

Even though his time spent in the castle had been brief, he was still able to appreciate its beauty. From the impeccable carvings to the gold accents that covered the stone railings, the effort that went into the creation of the castle never failed to impressive him. His admiration for the building grew exponentially when he walked through the massive door to the ballroom. Because he never had a formal coronation, he was unaware how immaculate the castle’s decorations would be for the ball. The massive golden throne had been moved to the stone balcony, allowing Eret to overlook the whole dance floor. The moonlight shown in through the windows, creating a rainbow across the pristine quartz dance floor.

“This is beautiful,” Tubbo looked excitedly around. Given he was a builder himself, George assumed he has taking notes on the details of the castle. 

“Just don’t forget why we’re here,” Sapnap cautiously stated, just loud enough for the other two men to hear. “Remember, no matter what the potion will wear off at midnight, just do it before then.”

“I will,” George scratched his chest, feeling the potion on the inside pocket of jacket. Yet another thing that could go wrong; the potion could wear off, or not work at all. Even though Tubbo was great at brewing potions, that did not mean his creations were always flawless. What if this was one of those cases?

What if he hit Dream, but he didn’t die in one shot? 

George knew he wasn’t powerful enough to take Dream one on one. The more he thought about it, the more dread he felt. 

_Clink_

The sound of a glass drew his attention up to the balcony where Dream and Eret were standing, a golden crown on top of Eret’s head. With a wine glass in one hand, and the other around the new king’s shoulders, Dream confidently looked over the crowd, his mask tightly tied behind his head.

For a second he swore their eyes locked, and his heart soared. Everyone else was irrelevant, and it was just them. Seeing him brought to light the emotions he had been hiding for years, what he had been too afraid to admit out of fear of rejection. Not just from himself, but from his friends and family. 

“I am glad that you all have joined us tonight to celebrate our new king,” Dream spoke with his usual charisma, captivating the audience; however, George knew him better than the others. He could tell by the way he hesitated over the last few words he was not happy with the circumstances at hand, yet George could not fathom why. “This marks the dawn of a new age for our nation. An age of peace, of freedom, of justice. Together, we will create the best nation this world has ever seen- that it ever will.” 

Although he knew it was wrong, he felt jealous of Eret. They were not the rightful king yet Dream still acted as though they were. It filled with a rage to the likes of which he had never felt. 

As Dream gave Eret a hug, his anger grew. He wishes he were the one up there, after all he deserved it. He was the rightful king. 

He realized he wasn’t angry, he was jealous. Jealous that Eret was to rule with George’s best friend while he was forced to turn over his crown. 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” he said just as Eret started his speech, not even waiting for Sapnap or Tubbo to response before taking off. 

The outside of his vision went black as he dizzily stumbled to the bathroom pushing open the heavy door. Looking at himself in the mirror, he realized he looked like a mess. His hair was disheveled, and it was obvious he was nervous about something. 

So, what if he had lingering feelings for Dream, that did not mean he couldn’t do his job.

After all, he didn’t have a choice. If he chickened out, the others would be killed. 

“Calm down, George,” he splashed water in his face in a pitiful attempt to distract himself from his confusing feelings. 

He was for a reason, and he couldn’t forget that. He looked around the room and once he was sure nobody was around, he pulled the pink potion from his pocket and looked at his watch. It was eight, he still had four hours to kill Dream. Easy. In a single sip, he drank the whole thing, taken aback at the bitter taste of it, as well as the wave of nausea it caused.

“You have to do this. Your friends need this,” as ridiculous as he thought it was, giving himself a pep talk was slightly decreasing his anxieties. Embracing his newfound confidence, he opened the bathroom door, starting confidently down the hallway.

Right before he ran into someone, nearly falling on the ground before he was held up by the other person. 

“Still falling for me I see,” he would know that voice anywhere. 

He froze. This had been what he wanted, hadn’t it? To be with him? He knew he had to meet up with Dream at some point but seeing him so close was far different than his speech he gave earlier. This was more intimate. He wondered if Dream could hear George’s heartbeat, it felt as though it would burst through his chest at any second. How was he going to manage to kill Dream if he couldn’t even think straight around him?

“George?” Dream moved his hands to his chin, lightly raising his head so he was looking directly at the mask. “Are you okay?” 

Even though he tried to respond he was unable to get any sound out. He was acutely aware of every point they were touching. The way that Dream’s cold hands moved to his forehead gave him chills. He had never noticed before that he bites fingernails.

“You feel like you have a fever.” 

“Why would I have a fever?” George finally got out, stepping away from him. Even though he craved the affection, he knew he needed space between them if the plan was to succeed. 

“I don’t know maybe you’re sick. You were just standing there staring at me and your face looked red,” he crossed his arms, clearly embarrassed that George had pushed him away. “Plus, you practically ran out of the ballroom.”

“I didn’t think you’d even notice,” He looked down at Dream’s arm, mostly so he wouldn’t have to meet his gaze, yet he couldn’t stop himself from wanting him to hold his face again. 

Fuck, why did he push him away. 

“It was kind of hard to miss,” he awkwardly sighed, uncrossing his arm to ruffle his blonde hair. “You stumbled off the dance floor. I thought I was going to find you passed out on the floor.”

 _If only_ , George thought, giving him a vacant agreement in response. Maybe then he wouldn’t be trapped in this conversation. Why was Dream even here, he didn’t care about George. All he cares about was the discs. This whole thing was probably some ploy he created to get to Tommy or something. 

“Are you sure you’re okay,” he said under his mask, though George could hear the genuine concern in his voice. 

He had no right to be worried about him. He was the one who ended their friendship when he dethroned him. 

_” George it’s to keep you safe,” Dream had yelled a month before. It was late and they were up on the balcony, about to head to their respective rooms. When he had told him Eret was going to take the throne in his place._

_“To keep me safe?” He scoffed. “How am I not safe here? It is a huge castle with secret passageways! If anything happened, I could just escape through one. Plus, you’re here. Nobody would attack the castle; they are all terrified of you.”_

_“It’s safer this way! If something happened to you,” Dream lowered his voice, “you’re my best friend. I don’t know what I would do. If something happened to you,” He reached out his hand, trying to comfort George. He pushed his arm away, consumed by rage and jealousy over losing the throne._

_“We aren’t just friends and you fucking know it!” George shouted, regretting his statement immediately after saying it, even though it was true. It was the unspoken rule between them not to mention how their flirting has become much more genuine; how their eyes lingered on each other just a second too long; how some mornings they woke up next to each other, both with little memory of the night before. “Dream,” he calmly started as a tear he didn’t know was there made its way down his cheek, “I’m sorry.”_

_“Just go,” he responded. It was clear he was trying to keep his voice monotone, but he failed miserably as he choked back tears. George reached out to him, holding the corners of his mask. For the first time ever, Dream didn’t let him take off the mask._

_So, he left._

_He walked to his room, shut the door, and started packing his bag._

_Of all the mistakes in his life, it was the one he regretted most. He would give anything to go back and beg for his forgiveness, but he couldn’t. What had been said was said, unable to be erased from their minds._

_The next morning, they went on with their lives, mindlessly flirting, clearly devoid of all romantic affections. It was as though their conversation the night before never happened. The only clear difference was that George’s things were gone by sunset._

“George?” Dream’s sympathetic voice came from far away, as though a wall separated them.

“What,” George could feel his mouth move, yet was unsure if anything actually came out. He didn’t feel okay. His head was pounding, and he was worried if he moved he would be sick.

Fuck Tubbo’s stupid potion.

He felt himself be guided somewhere but was unsure where. His head was pounding, and he was struggling to think, let alone stop someone from leading him away. As he feels himself lower onto a soft surface, he attempts to open his eyes, but fails. 

“Just stay here,” Dream said, much closer now, but still too far. “I’ll be back.”

“Stay,” once again George wasn’t sure if he was even speaking, yet he was too scared to be alone in his current state. He felt sick just breathing. “Please, just stay.”

He felt the hair on his forehead get pushed back. Even though he couldn’t see who was with him, he knew it was Dream.

“You’re so cute,” he said, barely loud enough for him to hear in his sickness.

“I missed you,” George said, on the verge of falling sleep. “I don’t want to lose you, again.”

Fuck, did he just say that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue when the next chapter will be up, but will try for the next few days.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm glad you came tonight. I wasn't sure you would. I know you didn't leave on the best terms and I'm sorry." He paused again, clearly hoping George would accept his apology, yet he did not do so. 
> 
> After all, wasn't that the whole reason he was there? Because he felt robbed. He felt as though he was the rightful ruler, that the throne was meant to be his. 
> 
> Right?
> 
> He wasn't sure anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a bit longer than a few days

"I missed you,” George said, on the verge of falling asleep. “I don’t want to lose you, again.”

Fuck, did he just say that.

It wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t control what he was saying. Maybe Dream would write it off as just sick ramblings. 

“You won’t lose me. I’ll stay as long as you want me,” His kind words seemed almost unfair. How could this be the awful monster he had to kill? , “I just need to go get you water or something. You’re burning up.”

Dream’s cold hands were comforting against his hot face. If he was unsure before, George was convinced he had a fever now. That or Dream’s hands were abnormally cold. Nevertheless, he moved into the touch, lightly holding his hand against his face. Partly to gather as much of the cold as possible and partly to make him stay, but he didn’t. 

“I’ll be right back,” he slowly stood up, lightly placing George’s hand down on his own leg before sprinting out of the room to god knows where.

George knew he should get up and find Sapnap. Tell him that he may have compromised the plan, but when he tried to move he felt as though his limbs were too heavy; everything was too heavy. 

It was almost ironic he thought as he became more lightheaded. In the end, a strength potion would be the thing that killed him. 

___________________

_After he left the castle he immediately went to Sapnap. At first George couldn’t even say what had happened, he simply cried into his best friend's chest. After days of quiet, George blurted out everything that had happened._

_“What the fuck do you mean he’s making Eret the king?” He was angrily pacing around his living room while George was sat on the couch, tears welling up in his eyes. “He can’t fucking do that.”_

_“Well he did,” he knew he was being pissy, and part of him felt bad. After all Sapnap had immediately let him in and offered nothing but his apologies and support._

_“I’m sorry,” He placed a hand on his crying friend’s back before lightly hugging him. For the first time since he left the castle, he felt happy._

_He didn’t remember much of what had happened next, just that he woke up in his bed to the sound of Sapnap yelling. He rolled over, attempting to block out the voice with a pillow._

_“It wasn’t meant to go this far, I swear” he froze and shot up in bed. That was Dream’s voice. Dream was here. He could feel his heart skip a beat as he ran over to his door to listen to the conversation happening outside._

_“It doesn’t matter,” he could hear the anger in Sapnap’s voice. It was unsettling to hear, especially considering how hard it was to truly anger him. “You don’t get to just come in here with a bullshit apology and pretend everything is okay, it’s not! Are you ever going to care about anyone except yourself?”_

_“I care about you and George,” he seemed desperate. It was clear he was trying to do something that Sapnap was preventing him from. “I did it to protect him, the king is a symbol. Those against me would stop at nothing to hurt him. It’s safer this way, please just let me talk to him. If I just explain it-“_

_“Get out,” he heard the front door open. “Do you not understand what you did? You hurt him. When he got here, he didn’t speak for days. You’re pathetic and your half hearted “I’m sorry” won’t fix that.”_

_George could feel his head spinning, all he wanted was to bust through the door and accept Dream’s shitty apology. Sure he didn’t deserve it, but he didn’t care. He just wanted his best friend back._

“George,” Dream’s voice called out to him, seemingly from a hundred miles away. “Please wake up.”

He slowly opened his eyes, thankful the lights in whatever room they were in were dimmed. His vision focused and he realized he was in a bedroom, Dream’s bedroom. On his bed. He sat up and rubbed his head, trying to remember how he even got there. The memories of his mission flooded back to him. He quickly sat up, looking for a clock of any other indicator of the time. He only had until midnight, he couldn’t have missed his one opportunity.

“Hey calm down,” Dream put his hands on his shoulders as he sat up. “You’re at the castle, in my room. You were at Eret’s coronation, but got sick and almost passed out on a bench. So I brought you here.” His voice was sweet and sympathetic. 

“What time is it,” his throat felt scratchy, but the pain was bearable.

“Around ten. Why? You got a date,” Dream laughed, awkwardly. 

Ten was okay. George still had a couple hours. He could still go through with the plan. He was already alone with him and had clearly regained his trust to an extent. 

Knowing what Dream had done should have made it easier. He hurt his friends, betraying those who had been there for him since the beginning. For fucks sake, he hurt Tommy, who albeit was annoying as hell, but also was just a kid. 

George knew Dream was a monster, but he wanted to believe otherwise. He looked up at his eyes, searching for any aspect of his humanity, of regret for his past actions, yet there seemed to be none.

"Are you okay?" Concern flashed in his eyes as he checked his temperature again. His cold hands were just as comforting as before. 

"Just need some fresh air," He smiled, wanting nothing more than to take his hand and run. To get away from the power that has corrupted his friend. Dream smiled back at him, reaching for his hand. 

"Follow me," he said, dragging the shorter boy behind him. Any ailment the potion may have caused disappeared as they ran down the long hallways, just like they used to. 

_"Ohhhh George," He heard Dream say, sneaking down the hallway, searching for him. He could only hope he wouldn't check in the conspicuous closet, but highly doubted he could hide much longer. Luckily they were just messing around, playing manhunt like always. Dream always said it was good training, just in case anything would happen to him, George would be able to defend himself._

_Or, much more likely, hide in the closet until whatever was terrorizing him left_

_"Got you!" Dream said slamming open the door of the closet, causing George to jump._

_"Jesus!"_

_"You should have hit me instead of jump," Dream said, slinging his sword behind his back, clearly for effect. "If you did that to anyone else they would have killed you. You need to learn to protect yourself."_

_"It's pointless," George walked out the open door, situating himself in front of the taller man. "You'll always be here to protect me."_

_"We don't know that," Dream's tone, seemed playful at a surface level, but George knew him better than that. Underlying was remorse and fear. He wondered if Dream planned to take the throne from him even back then._

_"I know that," thinking back, George felt embarrassed at his response. "You wouldn't leave me," He could feel his confidence rising with each word. "You love me too much."_

_"Do I?" Though his face was hidden by the mask, he knew he was blushing._

_"I definitely think you do," George reached up to his face, about to remove the mask. Electricity shot through his hands and he felt weightless._

_It was how he felt in the castle- around Dream. They were untouchable. They were infinite, destined to spend the rest of their lives together._

_If he let him live tonight, could they be that way again?_

"Voila," Dream- the real Dream- let go of George's hand and motioned around them. 

You would think after spending as much time in the castle as he did George would have seen the whole thing, but he had never been here. They were on a balcony, overlooking the whole world. 

"Wow," was all he could say, "It's beautiful." 

Beautiful was an understatement. Along the exterior castle walls behind them were vines, but they were well kept. The lanterns meticulously placed behind them allowed them to appear bioluminescence. Bright blue flowers littered the vines, violently standing out from the yellows and greys surrounding them. Along the railing were intricate carvings similar to those he saw inside. 

"Yeah, it is," Dream responded after a moment; however, he was not looking at the vines, or the flower, or the stone. He was looking at George, a smile full of admiration on his face. "I'm glad you came tonight. I wasn't sure you would." He paused, possibly waiting for the other man to say something, but when he didn't he continued, "I know you didn't leave on the best terms and I'm sorry." He paused again, clearly hoping George would accept his apology, yet he did not do so. 

After all, wasn't that the whole reason he was there? Because he felt robbed. He felt as though he was the rightful ruler, that the throne was meant to be his. 

Right?

He wasn't sure anymore. Being here, at the castle made him realize he never missed the castle. He never missed the power, or the prospect of being royalty. He just missed Dream. And though it was a sad fact, even after he left the castle he longed for the way he felt while he was there- while he was around Dream. Nobody else had ever made him feel that way. 

He didn't know if he was ready to lose the chance to ever feel that way again. 

"Can you say something?" Dream sounded desperate. He stopped leaning on the railing and faced him. As if he would push him away, he cautiously raised his hands to George's face, cupping his cheeks with his larger hands. "Please."

"I don't know what to say," he felt like he was about to cry. Why did he agree to this?

"It's okay," Dream traced small circles on George's cheek, "What's wrong? And don't say nothing, I know you well enough to tell when you're bullshitting me."

"I just want everything to go back to the way it was," Though he was doing his best to hold back his tears, he was failing miserably. If he didn't know better, he would say Dream looked at him sympathetically, but he did know better. "Before all of this," he motioned to the castle. It was hard to believe something so beautiful could cause so much destruction, then again was it not those who we trust the most that cause the most pain. 

"Before you left?" 

"No," he shook his head, aware he was silently crying. "Before all of it. Before the castle was built. Before everyone else joined. Before everything with Tommy," Dream became visibly tense at that statement, even though he tried to cover it up, "Before everyone else." He reached up to his mask, getting on his tippy toes to push it up so that it rested on the taller man's head. "When it was just us," he wasn't crying, but George could tell he was upset. Though it was something he would never say without the cushion of a joke behind his words, Dream did love him. 

Though he never considered it much before, George found himself wondering if Dream missed him when he left. Did he stare into the blue bedroom, wishing he would walk out as if nothing happened?

As if they didn't break each other's hearts.

"Why can't we?" His voice was almost at a whisper; his breath hot against George's face. For a moment, he forgot everything that happened to them in the past. All the fighting and all the war. For a moment, it was just them. And, for a moment, he wanted nothing more than to kiss him. 

"Because this is how it's meant to be," they weren't meant to be together. Dream was meant to die, at his hands. 

"We don't have to be what they tell us," as if it was possible, he swore they were closer than before. "We could run away. Go to some village and build a house together," due to his own nature, it was rare for him to show emotion, but in that moment, George could see everything Dream was feeling.

He could see the desperation to have his best friend back. The regret for his last actions that isolated him from everyone that once cared about him.

The love he felt for a boy that he thought could never feel the same way. 

The hope that he did feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be up by Sunday (it actually will i promise)
> 
> plus it’s already about halfway done


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old Dream would have never considered hurting another person. 
> 
> That monster had betrayed the people who cared most about him.
> 
> Then again, was George not there to betray him? Did that make George a monster?

"We could run away. Go to some village and build a house together,"due to Dream's own nature, it was rare for him to show emotion, but in that moment, George could see everything Dream was feeling.

He could see the desperation to have his best friend back. The regret for his last actions. The ones that had isolated him from everyone that once cared about him.

The love he felt for a boy that he thought could never feel the same way. 

The hope that he did feel the same.

"If you asked me before I left, I would have said yes. Hell, I would have done anything you asked. I loved you," He could feel even more tears in his eyes, but he couldn't back out now. This was the only way to bring peace. This was how it must end. 

He shouldn't be feeling upset for the man in front of him was not who he fell in love with, simply a ghost of his former self. The old Dream would have never considered hurting another person. 

That monster had betrayed the people who cared most about him.

Then again, was George not there to betray him? Did that make George a monster?

"I just want everything to go back," He was bawling, pushing himself into Dream's chest as he blubbered to the taller man. "I miss you- the real you- before you changed. When I left, I would just lay in bed and think about you. I just wanted you to forgive me. I think I still do."

Would Dream forgive him for killing him? Did he understand George didn't have a choice? Because, in all honesty, he didn't. Though it was comforting to believe he did. 

The future was set in stone, no amount of hoping or effort could change one's fate.

Tonight, George would kill his best friend. 

Tomorrow, he would reap the consequences of his actions. 

But now, they were the only two people in the world.

"Why are you saying all these things, why now?" To some extent, George knew Dream was aware of what was happening. He was smart, smarter than anyone else he knew. Plus it wasn't like George was being discrete anymore.

"Because it’s my last chance to say it," George closed the gap between them kissing the boy he had once loved for the first, and last, time.

It wasn't what he had envisioned in his head. He had always imagined their first kiss to be under the stars, or while they were training in the castle. It would feel like they were the only people in the world. It would be the perfect start to a new era of their lives where they could be together; where they could be more than friends.

But this kiss wasn't the start of something more; it was a goodbye. He could feel the warm tears in his hand and against his chapped lips. 

“It doesn't have to be," Dream pulled away from his lips so that they were barely touching. 

Part of George wanted to believe he was right. They could run away together, leave the others behind, abandon his mission, but he found himself no longer able to entertain the idea. This was for the greater good.

He thought of Tommy and Tubbo who would no longer constantly be on edge, worried that Dream would once again try to hurt them. 

He thought of Techno, who would no longer be indebted with favors he could never truly repay. 

He thought of Sapnap who would no longer lay in his room mindlessly staring at the ceiling after hearing about Dreams most recent atrocities wondering where he went wrong. How he could have changed things.

He thought of Dream. The old Dream. The one who was content with peace. The one who didn't have a need for more power. The one who he would have done anything to protect. 

The one he loved.

"It does," George said, pulling the enchanted blade from his pocket. He watched as Dream's eyes followed the weapon. He wished that he would fight back in some way, but as he raised the blade to his chest, he remained still. It was as if he knew this was what he deserved. 

Even as George pushed the knife into Dream's chest, he remained static. Simply looking at him with his sympathetic piss colored eyes as George removed the knife and pushed it away from them. He lowered carefully himself onto the ground, clutching the bleeding man in his lap.

No matter how he hoped and prayed for a change in his fate- in their fate- deep down he knew their story would end this way; one dying in the other's arms. 

He had never imagined Dream's death would be at his own hands. 

Yet here he was, in the castle they were supposed to rule together, showered in the moonlight peeking in through the stained-glass windows. It was cruel that a story that was supposed to have a happy ending had ended this way.

Maybe in a different life they would be together. One where there was no war. One where there was no power hungry struggle for the throne. One where they didn't let anything come between them. 

One where they were meant to be together.

But in this life, it was never meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am planning on posting more in the next few weeks, so if you liked this keep an eye out.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my dyslexic editor! Next Chapter should be up by tomorrow or the day after. The next chapters will be longer, I just didn't want to overwhelm with exposition 
> 
> My tumblr is Caz-182


End file.
